


burnt cookies

by americangentleman



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Baking, M/M, Modern Era, Newsies - Freeform, Short, albert likes waking up at weird times, creative outbursts, hoh albert, im just trying to clear out my prompts, nb albert, ralbert, random karen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangentleman/pseuds/americangentleman
Summary: albert loves waking up at ungodly hours with a sudden urge to be productive. in this case, race catches them making cookies at four in the morning.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	burnt cookies

usually, race would be found sleeping right next to his partner in the same bed in the same apartment. typically, race would be curled into their chest and hugging their waist tightly. but...there were some nights where albert woke up at ungodly hours to do something impulsive with their sudden boost of creative energy.

and this was one of those nights.

race’s eyes blinked open slowly. he sensed the emptiness next to him and couldn’t stand it. once his eyes came to focus in the dark, he was correct. he tried guessing what albert was doing this time—that didn’t take long. he sniffed the air that carried a sweet scent throughout the apartment. albert was cooking.

why cooking of all things? and at four in the morning?

race groaned and rubbed his eyes. he slowly dragged himself out of the bed and stumbled down the hallway and in to the kitchen. and he was right. albert was dancing around just a bit as they waited for the tray of cookies to come out of the oven.

“albert...?” race croaked groggily. “what are you doing?”

no response.

race just nodded. albert didn’t have their hearing aids in. so, race just took a seat at the bar and observed quietly.

race had to admit, it was adorable when albert did things like this. they would wake up at one in the morning with the urge to create a new dance routine or maybe even at two thirty race would catch them composing music. he loved the fact albert had such a creative mind.

what he didn’t love was that these creative outbursts had to be in the middle of the night. of course, he could sleep right through it. but, watching albert was fascinating. he loved the look on their face when they were super concentrated or sometimes the little tunes they would hum when they thought no one could hear.

race took in the pleasant aroma that filled the space around them and excitedly awaited what albert had cooked up for them.

albert pulled out the cookies and turned to place them on the other counter—the cookies did not make it to the counter. instead, albert let out a scream once he noticed race’s presence. in turn, race screamed because albert’s reaction scared him. the pan crashed the the ground, only shaking up race even more and he toppled off of the stool.

albert stood there in shock for a moment before running to help race up.

‘how long have you been here?’ albert signed to his boyfriend once they were both standing.

‘about five minutes. didn’t know you didn’t have your hearing aids in.’ he signed back. albert just nodded and walked away to his now destroyed pastries. he frowned sadly and began sweeping them up.

‘sorry,’ race signed once he met eye level with albert.

suddenly there was a loud banging on their door. albert jumped slightly and race just sighed. he got up to answer.

“it’s four in the morning!” the middle aged woman that lived upstairs whisper shouted at the exhausted blonde.

“sorry! my partner was making cookies and i scared them. it won’t happen again!” race smiled empathetically.

“it better not or i will not hesitate to file a noise complaint,” she huffed.

“of course it won’t, ma’am. go back to bed. we’ll be quieter,” race began shutting the door. “goodnight!” he called to her before shutting the door in her face.

he came back to albert dumping the dirty and crumbled cookies into the trashcan. he tapped the redheads shoulder.

‘i’ll help make more,’ he signed.

‘you suck at baking,’ albert signed back with an unamused look.

‘so what? please,’ he pursed his lips.

‘fine...’ albert gave in.

race jumped up happily and they got straight to work.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think that albert never sleeps or sleeps all day and there’s no in between.... anyway this is for @/NEWSIESLIVE on twt. follow me @/FNCHCRTZ


End file.
